Lucky Seven
by iLuvForevermore
Summary: A cute and adorable one-shot featuring a behind the scenes look at Cream and her big family.


"Why do I have to do the dishes?"

"Because I did them last night and Cake did them the night before."

"Can't you just do them Cole, the soccer finals are on and I don't want to miss even a minute of it. I'll pay you if you do."

"No way little bro, bribing is going to get you nowhere. Do them or I'll tell mom who broke her glass bird."

"You wouldn't!?"

"Try me."

Once again Cream's older brothers were at it; arguing over household chores. Chip always chickened his way out of chores, especially dishes by bribing his other siblings into doing them, but to no avail. Today it was Cole's turn to confront the younger rabbit about how not doing chores can lead to possible snitching on other things. Chip has always been the troublemaker of the bunch, hence why he seemed to break prized possessions, like his mother's glass bird. Cream was helping her older sister, Cherry and her older brother Chive clean the living room while all of this was going on. Cherry was occupied with her phone at the moment.

Apparently Chip had given up on arguing since he now started to go through the dirty dishes in the sink while Cole attempted to wipe down the cabinets. Cream and her sisters, plus Chive were used to this every day and even more; what would anyone expect in a house full of 7 kids, let alone teenagers. Young Cream along with her parents Vanilla and Basil lived with her 6 brothers and sisters, Candy, Chive, Cherry, Cole, Cake and Chip; three boys, four girls including Cream. Candy and Chive were the first to be born as twins; both being seniors in high school. Cherry came second, being the most energetic and happiest of the seven. One thing about Cherry that a lot of people don't know is that she's allergic to her namesake; cherries. The next to come was Cole who, at a young age developed an addiction to chocolate milk and drinks it nonstop. After him came the next set of twins, Cake and Chip. And last but not least, Cream herself who was the only one to be born prematurely.

"Five minutes and thirteen seconds, a new record; I'm impressed. Usually it takes them at least 10 before Chip gives up," chided Cherry who stood near the couch while observing her phone. Cream stared at her sister in confusion; her hazel eyes met with her sister's emerald pair. Chive simply ignored his sister as he cleaned under the couch cushions.

"Me and Candy were having a bet to see how long Chip and Cole could go at it before either of them quits," replied Cherry who wiggled her for phone for emphasis. 'And it looks like I've won," she shouts down the hall, "Ok Candy, pay up!"

Suddenly the oldest, Candy emerged from the hallway clutching a laundry basket full of towels. Her long golden locks swayed back and forth as she walked. She sat the basket on the carpeted floor before speaking.

"You better not be lying like the last time Cher."

"Well this time I'm not, I've got the proof right here," wiggles her pink RAZR in her sister's face, "and a witness," jabs her thumb in Cream's direction. "Tell her Cream, tell her that I'm not lying and I was timing the whole thing on my phone.

Cream didn't like to be a part of these little bets or competitions her siblings had against eachother, but she decided to play along. After lightly dusting off her pink Soffee shorts, she began to speak.

"She's not lying Candy, she was timing it the whole time." Candy knew Cream wouldn't lie.

"Ha, now pay up sis! You owe me five rings!" Candy roughly dug in the pocket of her sky blue hoodie and pulled out a five ring note which she placed in her younger sister's hand while emitting a sigh of defeat. Cherry met Candy's gaze and gave a Cheshire cat grin before the older mobian walked off with the laundry basket under her arm, Chive decided to follow and offer his help after he finished with the couch. Cream could only shake her head in disapproval at her older sisters' nonsense; she resumed her cleaning by organizing the bookcase.

The front door soon opened and all four kids present looked in its direction to see their mother walking through; arms laden with grocery bags. Their sister Cake trailed behind also carrying some groceries. She seemed to be struggling from the weight of the groceries in her arms, so her brother Cole, who emerged from the kitchen helped to relieve some of them off of her while Cherry did the same with their mother. They all headed into the now clean kitchen with young Cream trailing behind.

"Mama, can I help put up the groceries away," asked Cream who now stood on a stool falling a little bit short for her age.

"Of course sweetie, why don't you take the cereal, bread and canned goods and put them in the pantry."

"Why don't I help you Buttercream," chided older brother Cole. "We can get it done faster with more people."

Cream clapped her hands in excitement.

"Ok Cole!"

Chip, who still held his post at the sink, finally completed the full load with a sigh of relief; his hands soaked from the soapy water. He strode his way across the room while avoiding his family to wipe his hands on the rag that sat near the stove. When he turned around, a few bags of frozen vegetables were thrusted into his hands; his whole body shivered from the sudden feel of the cold.

"Mom, I just dried my hands," spat the green eyed boy. His mother gave him a stern look before he stormed off to the freezer to put them away. Cake was attending to the refrigerator by putting away the fresh fruits, vegetables and milk while the boys attended to the heavier items. Soon they were finished with groceries and the kids decided to gather in the living room to watch a movie. Candy; after finishing the laundry joined her mother in the kitchen to prepare dinner, while Chive joined the rest of his siblings in the living room.

'I say we watch Thir13en Ghosts," chided Chip who heavily plopped on the sofa while throwing his arms behind his head and kicking his bare feet on the maple coffee table.

"No way, watch that on your own time, we're watching Legally Blonde," spat Cherry who lightly plopped on the cushion near her brother.

"We're not watching that again, we watched it yesterday," replied Chip.

"So…"

"So, we're not watching it!"

"Well were not watching a horror movie were ghosts take over a house and try to trap a group of people only to send them to hell."

"Cherry!," spat her mother from inside the kitchen.

"Sorry mom, I meant heck."

"Well then let's watch Ghost Ship."

Cole decided to step in.

"Chip we're not gonna watch a horror movie because Cream gets scared easily."

"I have a suggestion, why don't we watch Bring It On, that's not scary," chided Cake who sat crisscrossed under her older sister Cherry.

"Ugh no offense Cake, but something that's not girly," said Chip.

"Can we watch Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows?, said Chive who sat next to Cake on the floor.

"Why don't we watch a musical, that's something everyone can agree on," said Cole.

"Like Mary Poppins?" replied Cream.

"Heck no, who would want to watch that sappy Disney movie," spat Chip to his baby sister. This triggered the youngest to start crying.

"Chip, you didn't have to yell at her. Apologize!" said his brother Cole.

"Why?"

"Blackmail, that's why," Cole made a bird shape with his hands to symbolize the glass bird. Chip gave a big gulp as he stared at his brother wide eyed before responding. "Fine, I'm sorry Cream." He emitted a huff and crossed his arms as he looked away. Cream looked up from her spot in her brother, Cole's lap in the recliner.

"Oh, thank you." She used the back of her hand to wipe the remainder of her tears.

Candy, who overheard the dispute from the living room entered to confront the group. "Since you all can't seem to agree on a movie, I'm picking it for you." Candy wiped her hands upon her green apron before moving to the top shelf of the bookcase that held the movies. She thumbed her fingers through a couple before she settled on a musical that happened to be her favorite and popped it into the VHS. The screen upon the TV went from blue to black as the movie began to play; all eyes of the other siblings were soon transfixed on the screen.

"I wonder what movie it could be?," chided Cake who wiggled herself on the floor to get comfortable and used the coffee table as a headrest.

"We'll know when we see it," replied Cole who wrapped his arms around Cream as she made herself comfortable in her brother's lap. The previews had stopped rolling and the screen became dark before the sounds of 'Seasons of Love' could be heard through the speakers.

"Yay, it's Rent!"

Many minutes later…..

Dinner was finished; a nice spinach casserole with rolls and corn on the side. The movie was soon to be over, but all siblings including Candy had fallen asleep in the small living room. Cherry and Chip used each other as pillows as they slept soundly, Cake had made herself comfy upon the floor using a soft pillow from the couch, Candy was slumped across the right arm of the couch while her younger brother Chive laid against her leg. Cole and Cream were sleeping nuzzled against one another in the large recliner. Their mother peered around the corner from the kitchen to see her children.

"Moments don't get better than this."

Her husband, Basil, who just got home from a long day of work silently made his way through the front door, and noticed his kids silently sleeping.

"Shhh, be careful not to wake them," whispered Vanilla. The male rabbit nodded his head and made his way to the TV to shut it off before making his way to his wife and kissing her on the cheek.

"We should probably get them to bed." Both parents admired their precious bundles of joy as they slept soundly all together. They then decided to put their children to bed, with help from the older siblings.

First, Vanilla gently woke her oldest daughter, Candy, and asked her to help take Chip to bed. Candy scooped little Chip onto her arms; he nestled against his chest as he felt the warmth of her embrace around him. She then made her way down the hall to the boy's bedroom and placed him on the bed before changing him into his pajamas and tucking him in. Basil gently woke his oldest son, Cole and told him to do the same with Cream who had her curled up in a ball on his lap. He obliged and scooped her up into his arms, he then took her to the girl's room and prepared her for bed. Each parent took another child and made their way into each bedroom and placed their children in their beds. They continued this cycle until all children were in bed, even the older ones. They silently closed the door of each room and made their way into their own in the back of the house.

"So how was today?" Basil asked Vanilla as they lay together in bed.

"Same as always dear."

"I wouldn't expect nothing different from our 'lucky seven'.

**END!**

**After many days, this one shot is different. It may seem a little dull at the end, but I couldn't come up with anything else. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!**


End file.
